<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever more by Mischeiefedmarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754804">Forever more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders'>Mischeiefedmarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romanian, ubetad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has been taking piano lesson's from Sebastian's mother to surprise Sebastian. <br/>(Rating may change)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I am sorry in advance about the Romanian, I’m using Translate, if anyone would like to go through and correct me on some things, please do. Also, this is my first Evanstan fic so, yea, should be interesting. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgeta had been home a grand total of five hours before she decided that she wanted some alone time with Chris, both of them whispering to each other and laughing, causing Sebastian to lift an eyebrow, which in turn she turned and smiled at her son.  </p><p>“nu-ți face griji pentru asta dragă” she said before turning back to Chris. It was decided when his mother decided to show up that they would stay at Chris’ Boston house, easier to head back to his apartment in New York if needed. Sebastian just smiled and shook his head before walking out of the room to go sit outside and watch the leaves, realizing that it was a lost cause to pull the two apart.  </p><p>Chris and Sebastian had been together for the better part of six years now and ever since Sebastian had brought him to meet his mom, they’ve been close. He was happy about that, he was so nervous when Sebastian had suggested they take a trip to Romania with his mother, but it turned out to be the best time he had had in a very long time. He smiled thinking about the trip, remembering Chris attempting to speak Romanian and well...It wasn’t terrible, but he sure got some weird looks, but Sebastian found it completely adorable and his mother found it amusing, trying to give him some tips about certain things when speaking, though toward the end he just left it to Sebastian and Georgeta to talk if someone didn’t know English. Sebastian was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the piano in Chris’ living room and he smiled, enjoying listening to his mother play, his eyes closing as he slowly started to drift.  </p><p>Back in the living room Chris sat at the piano with Sebastian’s mother sitting beside him, sheet music spread out on the stand. Chris was playing the first bit of it, stumbling a bit but making it through while Sebastian’s mother smiled. She let out a laugh and shook her head.  </p><p>“You and Sebastian both with the thumb” she said “You have to keep an eye on it, don’t let it slide out” she said as she started to play the same phrase he did, Chris watching her hands carefully. He couldn’t help but think that Sebastian definitely got her hands. When she stopped and motioned for him to try he nodded and did, doing a bit better than before. “I can tell you’ve been practicing though, good job” she said, patting him on the shoulder with a bright smile and Chris couldn’t help but beam at the praise as he played the same phrase again. </p><p>Sebastian woke up some time later to the smell of dinner cooking, he sat up and winced at the crick in his neck from sleeping at the wrong angle. He stretched it out though before standing up and stretching more. He walked into the house and found the living room empty so he slowly made his way through the rest of the house, finding both Chris and his mom at the island, an old photo album laid out on the table, one of the few things she had managed to save when they had been running. His mother looked up and smiled.  </p><p>“I was wondering where you had run off to, dragă” she said and Chris looked up as well.  </p><p>“You were such a cute kid” said Chris and Sebastian felt a small blush crawl up his face as he walked the rest of the way in, going to the fridge to pull out a beer for him and Chris before bringing it to him and leaning on the back of Chris’ chair to look over his shoulder, looking at the pictures as well. A good portion of them were from when they were in Romania, there weren’t many, but enough to fill a photo album. He remembered a good portion of the pictures his mother was showing Chris, his whole time not exactly terrible there, there were some good times between the raids and second guessing on things.  </p><p>“I was, wasn’t I?” he said, pulling a picture out of him and his mother in front of their old apartment, he couldn’t have been any more than a year old in it. He took a sip and put the picture back.  </p><p>“I remember when he was just two I caught him in the icebox at three in the morning, eating the left overs, I wanted to be angry but he looked too adorable” Georgeta said and Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled. Chris laughed and took a drink from his beer as well. She turned to go check the oven, making one of Sebastian’s favorite, with her back turned Sebastian leaned over and kissed Chris quickly.  </p><p>“Having fun?” he asked and Chris nodded.  </p><p>“I love hanging out with your mother, she’s a riot and the more embarrassing stories I get about you the better” he said, taking his hand and lacing their fingers.  </p><p>“Well, that makes one of us” he said with a pout, though he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.  </p><p>That night after dinner Sebastian decided he would try his hand at playing again, it had been a while but it seemed that he wasn’t as rusty as he thought he would be. Chris sat down beside him and Sebastian smiled at him as he started to play Heart and Soul, or tried to. Chris realized what was happening and he tried to join in as well. They only got half way through before both of them decided to give up because they were laughing to hard and messing up to much, Georgeta being the main instigator of It all.  </p><p>“Let me show you how it’s done” she said, shooing both of the men off the bench and they both ducked out and went to sit on the couch, Sebastian leaning into Chris’ side. Chris put his arm around Sebastian and pulled him closer just as Georgeta started in on a Sonata. Sebastian’s eyes closed as he enjoyed the music and Chris’ hand playing with the hair at the back of his head and Chris watching her in awe. Sebastian was humming along gently to the song, a smile on his face, remembering when he was younger and he’d sit on the floor or on the piano bench and watch his mom play. Most of the time she’d play to pass the time and to entertain, but others was when news broke out that another family a block away had disappeared and other things that had scared Sebastian, to calm him down and distract him from the outside world. Chris, on the other hand was looking into the future, him and Sebastian sitting on the couch, curled up together with hot cocoa and a movie playing and snow silently falling outside as the Christmas lights of the tree flickered in the far corner.  </p><p> </p><p>When Georgeta finished it brought both the guy’s back to the present as they both clapped gently for her as she stood up and bowed to them. They all decided it was time for bed then, Sebastian and his mother having an early day tomorrow doing Mother and Son things, which also give Chris a chance to actually practice without Sebastian hearing. After finishing their nightly routines, they both crawled into bed, Dodger jumping up and kissing them both before going to lay at the end of the bed. Chris pulled Sebastian toward him and Sebastian went willingly, placing his head on Chris’ chest and draping a leg over one of Chris’ while Chris’ arm went under Sebastian to bring him closer, kissing his temple.  </p><p>“Did you enjoy the day?” Chris asked and Sebastian nodded.  </p><p>“It’s always great seeing you and mom interacting, though I’d like to know what you two are planning” he said, looking up to him and Chris gave him an innocent look.  </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said and Sebastian rose an eyebrow at him, definitely not believing him.  </p><p>“Chris, darling, you’re an amazing actor but god are you shit at lying” he said with a laugh and Chris laughed as well.  </p><p>“It’s called a surprise for a reason, dragoste, just be patient” he said and Sebastian felt his heartrate speed up at Chris using a term of endearment in his mother language, though anytime Chris attempted to speak Romanian had Sebastian weak in the knees with an urge to beg Chris to do things to him, he sighed though and nodded, accepting that he would have to wait.  </p><p>The rest of the week flew by way too fast for Sebastian’s liking. Sebastian loved seeing his mom and hated that he couldn’t see her as often as he liked, especially with his schedule and all the filming. Sebastian managed to get one last day with his mother, just them, again, doing some sight seeing, though it seemed they didn’t have a choice because Chris had kicked them out and said to not return until evening, still not being able to figure out what Chris had planned and his mother was being elusive as well. They were sitting in a park, watching kids play and the ducks move around the pond, searching for food. It was chilly enough for a light jacket, but warm enough to not be shivering and wanting to go inside. Sebastian really loved New England fall, the colors were so amazing, it reminded him a lot of home, especially with some of the older houses that lined just on the outside of the park. They had already gotten lunch and were relaxing before he took her to one of the small fall fairs that were going on.  </p><p>“Nu ai fost niciodată răbdător, dragă” she said and Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled.  </p><p>“Yea, yea, virtue and what not” he said and his mother shook her head.  </p><p>“It’ll be worth it, trust me” she said, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead.  </p><p>“I know, I still hate the waiting” he said with a pout and she hugged him again.  </p><p>When Sebastian and his mother walked through the door the smell of food hit him and his eyebrows raised and his mother smiled. She turned around at the sound of a car horn and Sebastian looked at her, confused.  </p><p>“I’m going to be going to dinner with a friend, I’ll be back tomorrow morning” she said and Sebastian had to close his mouth and clear his throat.  </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked, still trying to comprehend what was happening.  </p><p>“I mean exactly what I said, I’m giving you two love birds a night” she said, kissing his forehead and turning to meet her friend. Sebastian watched her go and shook his head before closing the door and following the smell to the dining room where Chris was sitting at the table that was only lit with candles, a whole dinner set out on the table. All he could do was stare and try and take it in.  </p><p>“Well, are you gonna sit down or just continue to stare...Though I mean...I wouldn’t mind” he said with a smirk and nodded, walking the way into the dining room and sitting down.  </p><p>“This is something, what’s the occasion?” he asked and Chris just smirked.  </p><p>“You’ll find out” he said as he started to fill up his plate and Sebastian did the same.  </p><p>Dinner was filled with random conversation and reminiscing and talking about Sebastian and his mothers day.  </p><p>“We went to that fair in town right? I told my mom I was gonna win her a stuffed animal, I failed miserably” he said with a laugh as he looked down at his food.  </p><p>“Spend three dollars did ya?” asked Chris with a smirk and Sebastian lost it, breaking into laughter.  </p><p>“Least this time I had my own car and we didn’t have to hitch a ride back on an ice truck” he said and they both laughed and shook their heads.  </p><p>“I couldn’t resist” he said.  </p><p>“I wouldn’t expect anything less...She did win me a stuffed animal though, first try!” he said and Chris laughed harder. “I allowed her to keep it of course” he added and Chris took a drink before clearing his throat.  </p><p>“That just seems so perfect actually” he said and Sebastian laughed.  </p><p>“I’m sure the attendant was flirting with her” Sebastian said and Chris lost it again. “And she was flirting back! I do not need to see my mom flirting with anyone” he said, taking a drink of his own.  </p><p>When they finished dinner Chris got up and walked over to Sebastian and took his hand and pulled him up and into a kiss, to which Sebastian accepted immediately, hand coming up to cup the back of Chris’ neck.  </p><p>“Got one more thing to show you” said Chris as he pulled back and then pulled Sebastian into the living room and pushed him down onto the couch, to which Sebastian tried to pull him along but Chris used his strength to resist and Sebastian pouted. “Trust me, babe, you’re gonna love this” he said before letting Sebastian’s hand go and walking toward the piano which had Sebastian’s eyebrows raising as he sat up straighter and leaned forward, curious as to what was going to happen.  </p><p>Chris sat down and took a deep breath and nodded before going into one of Sebastian’s favorite songs, one of the ones he requested his mom play for him all the time. It was a calming song and helped him get through so much when he was younger and when they were moving around a lot and he had no idea what to do, wanting to fit in and just being a little shit about everything. It was the song he would go to whenever things got difficult or he needed a pick me up or just a reminder of who he actually was. By the end of the song Sebastian had tears in his eyes but he was smiling, feeling way too much at the moment, it was almost overwhelming but he found that he wouldn’t have it any other way. Chris ended the song and turned with a smile, though when he saw the tears it faded and he jumped up and walked over to Sebastian and leaned in front of him, taking his face in his hands and wiping away the tears.  </p><p>“My playing wasn’t that bad was it?” he joked, not knowing what was really going on.  </p><p>“Completely atrocious” he said with a laugh before leaning down and kissing him. “It was perfect, just got in my head a bit” he said, smiling big and Chris couldn’t help but smile as well. Chris cleared his throat and got a bit serious then and Sebastian felt something change. Chris let one of his hands drop toward his pocket.  </p><p>“Sebastian...I’ve been thinking about this for a while, a long while and...I...I really want to spend the rest of my life with you” he said and Sebastian’s eyes went wide and his breath caught as he started to shake as he started to scream in his head about what he was sure was about to come next. Chris took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a small black box and one of Sebastian’s hands went to his mouth as it dropped, not exactly knowing what to think. “Sebastian Stan... Dragostea mea, totul meu, te iubesc atât de mult și nu vreau să mai petrec o zi fără tine ... Te vei căsători cu mine?” Sebastian had tears falling freely from his eyes then as he tried to regulate his breathing as he tried to take in what just happened. He wanted to reply right away, but it was almost as if his brain was full of molasses and he couldn’t trudge through it fast enough. He finally kicked into gear and he dropped his hand he smiled wide and Chris’ smile matched.  </p><p>“Da! Yes!! de o mie de ori da!!” he said as Chris opened the box to reveal a silver band that had random lines through it with a red star at the top. Sebastian reached out and took it, looking it over.  </p><p>“Look inside” Chris said and Sebastian held the ring up closer and looked on the inside and smiled, more tears falling. ‘Til the end of the line’ was engraved on the inside in Romanian. He smiled and slipped the ring on, dropping to his knees in front of Chris and taking his head in his hands and kissed him, pushing him back the rest of the way so he was now straddling Chris. Chris’ hands ran down Sebastian’s sides and stopped at his waist, slipping his tongue inside Sebastian’s mouth, Sebastian giving up control automatically with a moan. Chris wiped away the rest of his tears and pulled back, leaning his forehead against Sebastian’s. “Is it sad that I was afraid you were going to say no?” Chris asked with a slight laugh and Sebastian joined in.  </p><p>“You should know me better than that” he said, leaning down and kissing him. “Til the end of the line” he said after he pulled back. It was cheesy but it worked, it’s how they met and what kicked off their amazing friendship and then relationship, it was really them and Sebastian wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed that, I’m thinking of adding a sex scene for it, but I’m not sure, we’ll see how I feel in a couple days. Feedback is always welcome.  </p><p>nu-ți face griji pentru asta dragă-Don’t worry about it, sweetheart </p><p>Dragă- Sweetheart </p><p>Nu ai fost niciodată răbdător, dragă- You were never patient, sweetheart.  </p><p>Dragoste- Love </p><p>Dragostea mea, totul meu, te iubesc atât de mult și nu vreau să mai petrec o zi fără tine ... Te vei căsători cu mine?- My love, my everything, I love you so much and I don't want to spend another day without you...Will you marry me? </p><p>de o mie de ori da- A thousand times, yes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>